marvelfilmsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Punisher
Punisher — fikcyjna postać, bohater komiksów wydawanych przez Marvel Comics oraz trzech filmów fabularnych ekranizujących owe komiksy. Scenarzystą serii był Gerry Conway, a rysownikami John Romita Sr. i Ross Andru. Nazwę postaci Punisher (z ang – karzący, wymierzający karę) wymyślił Stan Lee – twórca najsłynniejszych bohaterów Marvela takich jak Spider-Man, Hulk, czy X-Men. Po raz pierwszy postać Punishera pojawiła się w 129. albumie serii The Amazing Spider-Man z 1974 roku. Historia Postać Punishera uważana jest za bohatera lub antybohatera. Tytułowy Punisher to Frank Castle, były żołnierz Marines, weteran z Wietnamu, który jako jedyny przeżył masakrę swojej rodziny podczas pikniku w nowojorskim Central Parku.Przypadkowo, Frank z żoną i dziećmi stali się świadkami egzekucji informatora przeprowadzonej przez mafię. Przestępcy chcąc pozbyć się świadków zastrzelili całą rodziną Franka, a także, jak sądzili, jego samego. Po odzyskaniu świadomości i powtórnej próbie zamordowania go w szpitalu przez zabójców mafii, Frank przeistacza się w Punishera, mściciela pragnącego wziąć prawo we własne ręce i wymierzyć sprawiedliwość zabójcom swojej rodziny. Nabyte w Wietnamie umiejętności posługiwania się różnymi rodzajami broni, walki wręcz i cichego przenikania na teren wroga, porwania, tortury, wymuszenia i inne formy przemocy to metody działania Punishera. Sam jest odporny na ból, co udowadnia m.in. w sekwencji tortur, dokonywanych na nim przez Lady Tanakę, w filmie z 1989 roku. Charakterystyczny czarny strój z białą czaszką na piersi był znakiem rozpoznawczym mściciela. W przeciwieństwie do większości bohaterów Punisher zabija swoich przeciwników. Ze względu na to często popada w konflikt z innym bohaterem ze świata Marvela, Daredevilem. Publikacje Po raz pierwszy postać pojawiła się w albumie komiksowym o przygodach Spider-Mana, ale wkrótce przygody Punishera zaczęto publikować w osobnych, poświęconych tylko jemu, albumach. Inne postacie, superbohaterowie tzw. Uniwersum Marvela, nieustannie próbują powstrzymać jego działania. Okrucieństwo i chęć mordu Punishera uczyniły go antybohaterem głównego nurtu amerykańskiego komiksu, a historie z jego udziałem publikowano począwszy od 1974 roku w miesięcznikach The Punisher War Journal, The Punisher War Zone i The Punisher Armory. Wydano również kilka specjalnych edycji albumów przeznaczonych także dla dzieci, w których postać ta została przedstawiona w sposób humorystyczny. Obecnie wciąż wydawana jest seria The Punisher w ramach przeznaczonej dla czytelników dorosłych serii MAX. Ponadto wydano wiele miniseri, między innymi: * The Punisher: Born — cztery numery autorstwa Gartha Ennisa narysowane przez Daricka Robertsona wydane w 2003 roku. Seria opowiada o pobycie Franka Castle w Wietnamie podczas ostatniej, trzeciej tury służby, ukazując proces przemiany jego psychiki, który ostatecznie doprowadził go do przemiany w Punishera. *: Tytuły poszczególnych albumów to: ** #1: The Punisher:Pierwszy Dzień ** #2: The Punisher:Drugi Dzień ** #3: The Punisher:Trzeci dzień ** #4: The Punisher:ostatni dzień Pojedyncze albumy poza serią: * The Punisher Meets Archie — seria dla nastolatków opowiadająca o spotkaniu Punishera z Archiem Andrewsem, bohaterem komiksów młodzieżowych * The Punisher: The End — akcja komiksu skupia się na ostatnich dniach życia Punishera w post-apokaliptycznej przyszłości. * The Punisher Kills the Marvel Universe — napisana przez Gartha Ennisa i zilustrowana przez Dougiego Braithwaite'a historia typu "co by było, gdyby" przedstawiająca alternatywną przyszłość świata Marvela, w której Punisher zabił wszystkich superbohaterów i super-łotrów. * The Punisher:The Cell * The Punisher:Tygrys W Polsce seria The Punisher ukazywała się nakładem wydawnictwa TM-Semic, a później wydawnictwa Mandragora. Adaptacje Filmy Pierwszą ekranizacją przygód Punishera był film z 1989 roku z Dolphem Lundgrenem w roli głównej. Druga ekranizacja powstała w 2004 roku z udziałem Thomasa Jane'a w roli Punishera i Johna Travolty w roli gangstera odpowiedzialnego za śmierć rodziny Castle. Trzeci film o Punisherze powstał w 2008 roku, a w tytułową rolę wcielił się Ray Stevenson. Zobacz: * Punisher - film z 1989 roku * Punisher - film z 2004 roku * Punisher: War Zone - film z 2008 roku Gry wideo Powstały gry dla komputerów Amiga i PC a w późniejszym okresie także dla przenośnych konsoli Game Boy. * Gra na automaty wrzutowe z Punisherem w roli głównej pojawiła się w 1993 roku, skonwertowana rok później na na konsole Sega Mega Drive. * [[The Punisher (gra komputerowa)|Najnowsza gra The Punisher]] dla konsoli PlayStation 2, Xbox i komputerów osobistych została wydana w 2005 roku. Animacja Punisher pojawił się w paru odcinkach serialu animowanego Spider-man. W odcinkach Mściciel (Enter the Punisher) i Pojedynek myśliwych (Duel the Hunters) Frank postanawia uporać się z problemem tajemniczetgo wampira nękającego Nowy Jork. W wyniku pomyłki jego celem staje się Spider-man, który miał wówczas problemy z mutacją tzn. przemienił się w gigantycznego pająka. Gdy orientuje się, iż popełnił błąd, wraz z Kravenem Myśliwym pomagają wrócić Człowiekowi-Pająkowi do jego poprzedniej postaci. Pojawia się też w odcinku Powrót Zielonego Goblina (The Return of Green Goblin), gdzie pomaga Spidermanowi w walce z nowym Zielonym Goblinem. W oryginalnej wersji językowej głos pod tę postać podkładał John Beck. Punisher pojawia się również w serialu X-Men w odcinku Dni nowej przeszłości (Days of future past), ale jedynie jako postać zdobiąca okładkę gry komputerowej. Z kolei w odcinku Modżowizja (Mojovision) jeden z robotów walczących z X-Men przemienia się w postać przypominającą Punishera.